Christmas Fun at Hogworts STRIP POKER
by hnmn
Summary: the trio, ginny, and gabrielle delacour are left the caslte to themselves, so what do they do? STRIP POKER


A/N: ok this is my first fic. I have more of this story written already, and let me tell you more clothes come off next chapter. I just want you guys to tell me if I should continue because I don't want to write it in no one is reading it. So please review! 

Strip Poker!!

The wizardry world was completely different. Voldermort had finally been defeated for good and for the time being there was no darkness amiss. Because of this Dumbledore decided it was time that all of the teachers got to see their families over Christmas vacation for a change. He left Harry and Hermione in charge since they were the head boy and girl. The only other occupants of the castle were Ron and his sister Ginny Weasly, and Gabrielle Delacour. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in their seventh years, and Ginny and Gabrielle were in their sixth years. This is where our story picks up;

"Man I can't believe Dumbledore left us alone in the castle!" Ron exclaimed for the hundredth time. "What should we do?" he asked Harry.

"Let's go find the girls." Harry suggested. So the two boys searched the castle and found the girls in the Great Hall. They were sitting at a small circular table Dumbledore had conjured for them before he left.

"Hey, what have you guys been doing?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing really, so we came to look for you." Ron answered. He had stopped treating her like a little girl and started treating her like a friend a long time ago.

"We have the whole castle to ourselves, what should we do?" Gabrielle asked.

"I have an idea." Hermione said with a smile on her face. "But it's pretty daring. You all have to be up for it." Since Voldermort fell Hermione had loosened up. Everyone looked at her doubtfully, but nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, it's a card game." With this she conjured a deck of cards. " You are dealt two cards, face up, then a third card. If the third card is between the first two, then you're saved."

"Saved of what?" Ron asked quizzically.

"That's the daring part, you're saved of having to take of an article of clothing!" She said with a huge smile. Everyone looked happy at this. And they all agreed to play. "Ok we need a dealer."

"I'll deal." Ginny piped up.

"Good. But you still have to play." Hermione told here and handed her the deck. Ginny's face fell but she didn't argue. "Ok, you deal clockwise, not starting with yourself. You get to go last." Ginny looked a little more relieved. Sitting to Ginny's left was Harry, then going clockwise it went Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle, and then Ginny.

"Ok, Harry, I deal to you first." Ginny had a huge smile on her face. She had gotten over her hero worship of him, but she defiantly still liked him. 

"Why do I have to go first?" Harry wined. 

"Because those are the rules of the game." Hermione giggled.

"Shut up, you're going next." Harry said playfully. This did shut her up. Harry looked at his cards as Ginny dealt them. Jack and a four, he breathed again. There was lots of room between those. He still held his breath as the third card came down though; eight. "Whew. Now let's see you laugh!" Harry turned to Hermione. She looked at her cards calmly.

"King and seven." Ginny announced. "Some room there to be saved."

"Five!" Harry yelled before Ginny got a change to say it. Hermione just smiled and pulled off her robe, starting a pile of clothes next to her. She was still well covered.

"A jack and a four. Seems safe to me." Ron said when Ginny placed the cards in front of him. "And six for the save." Ron was commentary his hand. A three and a six were the next cards dealt. Harry and Ron smiled at each other, the half veela defiantly resembled her sister. 

"Two." She said disappointingly. She looked around and removed her _hat! _

"Hey, no fair." Harry protested.

"It's not my fault that none of you guys wore your school hats." Gabrielle said. Harry and Ron pouted, but were distracted when Ginny started to deal to herself. 

"Ahh." Ginny exclaimed disappointedly, she got an 8 and 10, and then a four for the save card. She took off her robes, but like Hermione was still well covered. She then dealt to Harry and Ace and a nine.

"There's a pretty good gap there." Harry remarked. But his face fell when Ginny gave him an 8 for a save card.

"That's what you get for being cocky." Hermione giggled.  Harry stripped himself of his robes. Ginny then dealt to Hermione a 2 and a 6, with a jack for a save.

"Every time you start to talk trash, you lose Hermione." Ron laughed. She shot him a dirty look. She bent down and took off her shoes and socks. Again the boys were disappointed. They were expecting the sweater to come off. Hermione saw the look on their faces and said, "You're not getting a show that easy, boys." All the girls laughed. Harry and Ron blushed.

"A seven and a two." Again Ron was announcing his hand. "Ohh, and a nine for a save card." Ron sounded disappointed but took off his robes anyway. Gabrielle got a nine, a queen, and a queen for the save. "What do we do here?" Ginny asked. Everyone looked at Hermione.

"Sorry Gabrielle, you have to take it off. That's not in-between." Gabrielle's face fell but did not hesitate to take off her robes. She was left with a very small, white, tank top. It was tight around her chest and showed off her nice, flat, tanned stomach. Everyone smiled, now things were heating up. 


End file.
